Anger Can Bring Out True Feelings
by snadopwertforesces
Summary: first fanfic. One night Phineas and Isabella have an arguement. Isabella confesses. Not much left to say.


**Summary: One night best friends Phineas and Isabella have an argument. It results to Isabella confessing her true feelings and much more.**

Disclaimer: I wished I did but I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb for they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Anger Can Bring Out True Feelings **

"I can not believe that you went out with her again! I don't care that you asked her to be your girlfriend or not I'm your best friend! I am only trying to look out for you and I am telling you she is a damn slut who is just using you!"yelled an extremely angry Isabella who just found out that Phineas had gone on another date with his slutty girlfriend Daniella Grande. Her name spoke for herself. She had to be the most curviest girl Isabella had ever seen and her breasts were something else. They were HUGE and looked so fake. To top that off what wasn't slutty about her. She wore the tiniest bikinis and her bras could barely cover her nipples let alone her breasts. Her shorts could be easily mistaken for bikini bottoms and her tops never reached her stomach. She was asking for attention from lovesick guys.

"She's not a slut! So what if she's not a virgin anymore! No one that I know is except for you! What a big suprise there. I will still date her not matter what you say! There is nothing slutty about her! Not that you would know anyway.

"Okay fine! Don't listen to me! But when that slutty bitch breaks your heart don't come crawling to me. But I'm warning you she's trouble and is not the right one for you!"

"How would you know! You've never even had your first kiss yet! Not hard to see why though, no one would want an overprotective girlfriend like you."

When hearing those words Isabella's heart might've just broke into millions of pieces right there. But she stayed strong. "You know what? I don't even deserve someone like you as a best friend. That's about damn right. And to think that I ever loved you!" After saying those words she ran out of his house and across the street to her house and into her backyard. She stripped off her clothes and jumped in her pool.

Phineas was standing there stunned. Thoughts were running through his head trying to figure out what just happened. _Isabella loved him? Did he love her back? No he couldn't, he loved Daniella right? Yeah that was it. Where did she go? Probably in her backyard._

He crossed the street to her house and snuck in the backyard hoping he could scare her and apologize for what he said and breaking her heart and hoping she would understand that he didn't love her back. He found her in her sitting at the edge of her pool and she was crying. He could muster out "Why won't he love me? I've known him practically all my life and she comes along and steals him right away, just like that. I'm better than her. She's so fake, anyone could see that, except for him of course. What does she have that I don't have?" Listening to those words Phineas feels sorry he ever dated Danielle and that he hurt her feelings. So he walks up to her and says,"I'm sorry."

Isabella turns around to see Phineas with a sorry face. At first she glared at him but after a while her face softened and she was going to stand up and was about to give him a hug when she realized she was still naked. Clearly embarrased she picked up her shirt and quickly put it on hoping he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

But she wasn't the only one who was blushing. Phineas was too. He had never seen his best friend in this state before.

"I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry? For what? Telling me my girlfriend is a slutty bitch? You had the right to be mad at me for saying stuff that wasn't true about you."

"No, just for invading your love life. Look as much as it will hurt me from now on you will be able to date whoever you want and I won't judge them."

"You know, hearing those words that you said a few minutes ago and seeing you like this all broken hearted made me realize something. I uh kind of um love you too? But I'm dating Danielle and I don't know what to do. I have feelings for both of you and it's wrong to date you both."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Maybe you should follow your heart. Think it over. Why do you like us? Think about it okay?"

"I already have. You."

"W-what?"

"I choose you. You have always been there for me and cheered me up when I was sad, you were my best friend, so I love you."

"I love you too. But what about Daniella?"

"I'll break the news to her the next time I see her. But for now, it's just me and you." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

She loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered to them and that was that.

* * *

**I am done my first fanfic. I really want feedback because I want to know how I did.**

So PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
